


Glass Houses

by syrenhug



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Classism, F/F, Homophobia, M/M, Private School, kissing at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenhug/pseuds/syrenhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's never noticed Jace watching him. Thankfully, Isabelle and Magnus do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Houses

**Author's Note:**

> This is so old, I'm choking. I had to do some major editing.

"I can't believe I have fucking detention on Saturday fucking morning." Isabelle whined. She slammed her car door so hard it shook.

Isabelle really wasn't a morning person. Or an afternoon person. Or, well, an all day kind of person.

"Is it because you need your _fucking_ beauty sleep?" He teased. Watched her put a hand through her long dark hair as they neared the school entrance.

Shadow Hunter Institute was stamped in fancy cursive on the brick of the building. A rich snobby private school for rich snobby kids. He almost wished he didn't have a scholarship to the place.

But, he supposed, he never would have met Isabelle, and despite the self absorption that radiated off her like the sun, she had never made him feel inferior. Well, no more inferior then everyone else was compared to a Lightwood.

"As if. I'm already breath - taking. Jesus, Lewis, do you need some help?"

She rolled her eyes at his struggle against the door. It was heavy, and he was more fit for playing Assassin's Creed then doing things where you had to have any kind of muscle strength. Simon's work outs consisted of reaching to get the remote. Quite the feat, if he said so himself.

The school smelled like old people and blood which wasn't one of the most comforting things in the world, but it fit. The building had been designed in the 1800's as sanctuary for anyone who needed it. There were generations of stories passed down, tales of angels fighting to secure the safety of humanity and rid the world of demons. It had always struck Simon as odd how alike the angels were compared to families like Isabelle's.

Despite their belief in the purity of souls, they held themselves as if they were better, as if they were untouchable. The demons were encouraged to be seen upon as evil; to him they seemed to signify the hatred of anything different.

"I don't like to think about it either."

Simon blinked, startled. Without realizing it he had drifted down the hall next to the detention room to a picture of an angel slaying a demon. The picture glittered next to the window, the red frame slightly askew. Isabelle was staring at him.

"What are you talking about?"

She shrugged. "Nothing."

* * *

"Just to inform you; you have all ruined my weekend."

Simon shifted in his seat behind Isabelle. Mr. Valentine was a good teacher, but he was undeniably frightening and the fact that he had a whip on his desk was just. Uh.

He froze when the teacher's gaze settled on him then took a deep a breath when he returned to fiddling with something on his desk. "Scary."

There was a low sound of laughter beside him. "He is a little disconcerting, isn't he?"

Simon found a head of spiky black hair and hazel eyes when he turned. He hadn't noticed anyone sitting next to him. 

"Yeah."

"He's not that bad." Which was true. The boy held out his hand. (People still shook hands? Where had he been?) His grip was firm but gentle.  "Magnus Bane."

"Simon Lewis."

He noticed Isabelle had turned around and cocked his head. She shook her head and smiled at Magnus. Not one apart of her repertoire of fakes one's either. Her eyes crinkled at the corner and her nose scrunched up.

"So why isn't Alec joining us as well?"

Magnus waved a hand in the air and Simon realized that his nails were a glittery black. Cool. "The old man found us in a rather provocative position and though he sympathized with our plight he had to punish one of us."

"Of course, you being a gentleman, offered to take the fall."

"Of course."

Mr. Valentine snapped his whip on the desk, quickly getting everyone's attention. "I'm leaving. I don't care what you do as long as I find you here at 2: 30. Got it?"

Simon couldn't help it. He saluted, chiming out a, "Sir, yes, sir."

The teacher's mouth quirked up a little before he stomped out, muttering something about insolent children and Lewis's being smartasses. It was quiet for about three seconds before Isabelle stood up. "Who wants to go to Taki's?"

Everyone raised their hand.

"Good," Isabelle reached for her purse. "I so wasn't looking forward to the cliché Breakfast Club heart to heart. Been there, watched that. Let's go."

* * *

The first thing that Jace said when he slid into the booth at Taki's was, "I'm going to warn you all right now. Kaelie is hopelessly in love with me."

"Who's Kaelie?" The red head asked, fingering her butterfly earrings delicately. Everything about them was delicate and Simon couldn't help but be a bit repulsed by someone so fragile. He felt guilty until he saw Magnus's grin. _It's all right,_ he mouthed.

 _What_ , he mouthed back. Magnus turned away.

Jace sighed, but didn't answer; tracing the wood of the table with his fingers. They were long and tan which Simon pictured the rest of him to be like. He flushed, turning to study the restaurant occupants when he realized the direction his thoughts were taking.

_Keep your mind out of the metaphorical gutter, Simon._

Taki's was more of a diner then a restaurant. He'd only been once before but it was a hang out spot for the kids who wanted to "stick it to the man". The two reasons that wasn't possible being 1) You couldn't beat the system driving a Porsche or texting your boyfriend when he was right across from you. 2) They didn't live in the 70's.

He bit his lip when a warm hand touched his. Jace was smiling.

"You okay there?"

 "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "A little tired."

"There should be a law against getting up this early. For detention, no less."

He nodded. Frowned. "Why do you have detention?"

Jace's expression closed, but not before Simon caught a trace of - embarrassment? Before he could comment, a pale kid with streaks of green in their light hair asked for their order.

"Hello, Kae." Jace purred. Isabelle yawned. Same. "I'll take anything you suggest."

Kaelie blushed. They were gorgeous and even though he knew they weren't Isabelle's type, he saw the appreciative glance she threw them. Magnus looked amused.

"Clary, what would you like?" Isabelle flipped through the menu. He didn't know why, it wasn't like she didn't have the thing memorized by heart already. He may not have come here much but his best friend loved the place.

The red head - Clary, he corrected - shrugged. "I'll have whatever you're having."

Isabelle lit up like a Christmas tree. She loved being in charge. "I want the veggie burger with onion rings and a strawberry banana smoothie. "

"I second that." Magnus had his phone out, his fingers dancing over the keyboard.

"I'll have whatever Jace is having," Simon turned. "Magnus, phones do not belong at the dinner table."

Magnus shimmied out of the booth. "But, mother, this isn't a dinner table."

He pointed. "I don't approve of your choice of friends, Isabelle Celine Lightwood. "

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

* * *

Magnus waited. On the third ring a sleepy voice said, "You better be dying."

He shoved his legs under the bench he was occupying. Alec was definitely wasn't a morning person. Well, unless Magnus was there. Then the whole thing could be negotiated.

"It's nice to hear from you too, darling, thanks."

The phone was shifted. He was used to that, Alec had insanely sensitive ears. "Sorry, it's just too early and your not here."

Which was his boyfriend's way of saying that he missed him. Aw. He tugged at his hair.

An older person passed by him and smiled on their way to the bathroom. Hwondered if they would still be so kind if they knew he liked men. Maybe. You never knew.

"I know. But I need your advice since you probably know more about this topic then I do."

"Go ahead."

"What do you think would be an appropriate way to nudge Simon Lewis into the direction of a certain Wayland boy?"

"Magnus," He made a face, recognizing the lecturing tone. But Alec surprised him. Just as he always did. "Simon's like my little brother and he hasn't had the best experience with people in general. Both his parents are gone and his uncle's kinda distant. He's a lot like us, you know. Different."

"Jace looks at Simon like he's an angel." It was cheesy but true.

"Then between you and Isabelle I know you can get him there. You can't always find your own way alone."

"You know, you're kind of hot when you're being all wise and stuff." He smiled when he heard Alec laugh. "Who taught you that?"

"Taught me what?"

"The thing about finding your own way."

There was a pause and now he knew Alec was smiling too. "You. Now let me go back to sleep. I'll see you later."

"Love you too." Magnus hung up.

He had a plan.

* * *

After eating Magnus had ushered everyone into going to the park. It was only one. They had time. Simon couldn't help noticing the glances Isabelle and Magnus kept exchanging and to say that it was disturbing was putting it lightly. He stayed put when everyone got out of the car. Jace was still staring at the window like he'd forgotten anyone else existed.

"You still with us?" _Or me?_

Jace jumped. "I'm somewhere else, I think."

"Where are you?"

"I've always wondered what it would be like to see the world through another person's eyes. Maybe that's weird. I just wonder."

Simon found where Jace was looking. Isabelle and Clary were swinging, obviously racing to see who could go faster, both laughing, heads tilted up. Magnus was leaning on the side of the slide watching them. But Simon could tell from the tilt of his head that he was smiling.

"I see three people being kids for awhile before they have to go back to being adults way before they should have to."

Jace glanced at him, amber haziness clearing. "Me too."

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere?"

"I -"

"Hey, losers. Isabelle told me to give you these." Simon looked up to see Clary holding up Isabelle's car keys in one hand, panting from the run over. She threw them and despite his awful hand-eye coordination, he managed to catch them.

"Thanks."

Clary smirked. Barely a day with Isabelle and she was already being corrupted. "Have fun."

* * *

They walked back into the detention room ten minutes later. Simon played with the globe on Mr. Valentine's desk. Jace cleared his throat. He was sitting on one of the desks drumming his fingers in a beat he'd heard more then once in class.

"Why are we back here?"

He shrugged, shoving a hand his pocket. "It's empty."

"Lewis, I'm really not that kind of guy." Jace said, mouth quirking upwards. Just what _were_ they doing here? Oh. Right. Awkward confessing of feelings coming right up.

"Jace, I kind of - well, I want to -"

"Ask me out."

Well, okay. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask me for awhile now." He tilted his head, yawning. Which was seriously uncool but whatever. 

Jace hopped off the desk and walked over to him. They were about the same height, he realized.

The words, when he said them, were teasing, but the hands that gripped his forearm were sound. "It took you long enough."

Simon wanted to ask him why he didn't just ask him out then, if he had been taking so long to catch on, but then Jace was kissing him. A simple brush of lips that turned into a full out kiss when he tasted him; sugar, almost nauseatingly sweet.

When they heard a tap, they broke away.

Magnus and Isabelle were laughing, Clary trailing behind them.

"Well," Isabelle sighed dramatically. "That all went according to plan."

Simon couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
